How Can I live without you?
by Namicake
Summary: Sasuke left, and Naruto has been living for 6 years without the love of his life. He can't stand it anymore, and goes out to search for him. He'll give up his dream of being Hokage, just to stay with him. Or die trying. Mainly SasuNaru. LEMONS LATER!
1. I Can't Take It Anymore

**Authors Note:** A friend and I were talking about a SasuNaru thing at school the other day, and how it should happen in the anime...so this is it. This is what we were talking about, just re-written and changed a bit I might write more... depending on if people like it?

OH! And this is my first SasuNaru... so please forgive me, I kind of suck. Hopefully some constructive critisism will be helpful, especially since Sasuke will probably go way OOC at times, Naruto will be somewhat OOC for a while.

Dedication: Temari-chan -hug-

I don't own anything but the plotline, it belongs to me and Temari-chan, I guess. o-o Well...somewhat ours?

Please read it if you like SasuNaru...most other couples only have 1-2 mentions.

SasuNaru - Main Couple

SakuIno - Mentioned ONLY! No, I don't write Yuri. Sorry.

Neji/TenTen - Might make an appearance.

KibaHina - Hopefully.

Couples might change later.

--

It had been six years since Sasuke had left the village, and Naruto had lived for six years regretting not confessing his love for the other male. He couldn't help but wonder if that certain raven loved him back, and if he would have stayed if he confessed. Things had changed since Sasuke left; he hardly ever smiled anymore. When he did, he hated to because it was like Sasuke was gone, and he was happy that he was. He wasn't allowed to smile or laugh anymore, it wasn't right. He knew Sakura had moved on, obviously because he walked in on her and Ino making out. Just seeing them made him more depressed that he didn't have someone to love, his love was long gone and never to return.

_'I still have to try...I need to find him. I need to tell him...'_ he thought, then quickly turned around and ran toward the Hokage tower. It was against the rules to leave without the Hokage's permission, so he was going to go and force her to give him the mission. He didn't care if it was just him, or if he had an entire team.

--

Within a couple of minutes a certain blond had arrived in Lady Tsunade's office, he walked in without knocking. To him nothing was more important than Sasuke.

"Granny."

"What? And stop calling me that, I feel old."

"...You are."

"Shut up, kid. Now what do you want?"

"Sasuke."

"...Not him again." Tsunade rubbed her temples "Naruto, you need to let go. He's not coming back."

"No, I'm going to find him. I'll bring him back this time, and if I fail..." he closed his eyes and clenched his fists "Then I'll stay with him!"

Tsunade almost fell onto the floor once she heard this. "WHAT?! NO! I REFUSE IT! NARUTO YOU WILL RETURN TO KONOHA WITH OR WITHOUT SASUKE!"

Naruto smirked, he had tricked her into letting him leave, but he meant what he said. Even if it crushed his dream of becoming Hokage, Sasuke meant more to him than being Hokage. "I'm leaving right now." He started to turn and walk out.

"Brat, I'm not finished with you." she glared "You're team will be Neji and Sakura. Kurenai will be joining you as well. You five are to return to Konoha, but any sign of Akatsuki and I want you back immideatly."

"No. I'm not coming back without Sasuke, I don't care if it takes years. If I can't bring him back... I'll either stay with him, or die trying."

"N-Naruto-k-kun..."

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto turned to see the shy girl standing at the door, pointing her fingers. (A/N: HAHA! Yaoi... (Her fingers))

"U-um...I uh, just wanted to... um... t-tell you..." she blushed slightly, turning her head she tried to continue. "I uh, just wanted to wish you the b-best of luck! I know t-that you can find Sasuke and-bring-him-back-to-the-village-safely- and-I-wish-you-the-best-of-luck" she forced out in one breath, which was jumbled at the end due to her lack of air, she nearly fainted afterwards. (A/N1)

"Thanks, Hinata-chan. I'll bring him back..." '..._I have to.I love him._' he finished in his head.

"Naruto."

"What?" the blond whirled around to stare at Tsunade.

She sighed, "I believe you can bring him back." She couldn't help but wonder, "Hinata, could you wait outside for a moment? I still need to talk to Naruto." she turned her attention to the other Chuunin (A/N: Yes, everyone is now Chuunin or Genin. Hinata looks like she does in normal, because she looks like a douche to me in Shippuden. Almost everyone is in Shippuden clothing.)

She just nodded, and within a moment the blue-haired, shy, beauty was gone. (A/N: Yes I think Hinata's very pretty and cute, screw off.)

"...Naruto," She continued but was cut off by the eager blond.

"What?"

"...Are you in love with Sasuke?"

Naruto looked down, hiding the slight blush now on his face. He clenched a fist tightly, he never thought of himself as being gay. He actualy didn't like guys, with the exception of Sasuke. He just couldn't resist falling in love with the raven, especially since he figured out he had absoulutly no future with Sakura whatsoever. "...Yes." he whispered "...Got a problem with that?" he glared and looked up.

"No, just a feeling I had. Gather the others and get going. I want you back as soon as possible. And Naruto... don't be afraid to tell Sasuke that, he might come back if he shares the same feelings for you."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." with that, he left the room and quickly ran to gather the others.

**Authors Notes: **Okay.. little short. Oh well, just another little tester. Anyway, yeah it's kinda stupid so far. But I think some parts are cute. If I get better, fuck yes there will be lemons/smut! LOTS. So um ya... Review please, or no lemons for you.

**IF YOU LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW!** NOT going to continue if only few like it, I kinda like it... so we'll see what happens. PLEASE LEAVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM! No flames! Thank yoo

A/N1: Yeah, I put - inbetween words so you can read it better, but she says it all jumbled and fast so Naruto can't really understand.


	2. So it begins

**Authors Notes:** Okay, so only one reviewer. I figured if I updated again with something longer and better, people might review. Because **this story will not be continued without reviews.** Fave's give me a little encourage to write... but not as much as a review.

Oh, and yes I know the outfits should have changed and some should be ANBU. This requires way more thinking... if anything I'll re-do it later and change outfits, ect. But the thing is a lot of people do that, and I don't really want to. So most people are in their Shippuden outfit, unless it says otherwise. Hinata and Ino are the only ones so far that I want in their normal outfits, because to me they look better. About Kurenai... she's my fave sensei, and she's hardly ever the hell in Naruto, she only has a couple of apperances and it pisses me off. So I used her because I like her, screw Kakashi. xD

**Disclaimer**: I dun own. Hell, even the plotlines not really mine. Mostly Temari-chan's.

**Chapter Dedication:** UchihaYuna and TwinFools of Fighting Dreamers Productions. Ohmaigawd. You two got back together, this is to celebrate itttt! :D

**Story Dedication:** Temari-chan

OOC People:

Kurenai-sensei

Asuma-sensei

Naruto (kinda)

Not sure of the exact amount of days between Leaf and Sound, I estimated 1.5. Since it's 3 to Sand Village, and Sound is MUCH closer.

--

Once the blonde had finally left the Hokage's office he began to run, the thought of seeing Sasuke kept pushing him to go faster. '_Sakura-chan should be the easiest to find...'_he figured the most obvious place was her house. He switched directions, and thanks to his speed he was there within two minutes, pounding on the door. Sakura was the one to answer.

"Hi, Naruto-kun."

"Sakura. Get ready we're going on a mission."

"Naruto-kun, We have our day o--"

Naruto cut her off, he lowered his eyes into a glare and clenched his fist tightly "Sakura. Get. Ready. NOW."

Sakura flinched and stepped back, Naruto had become colder since Sasuke had left. She knew what he was going through, but she had moved on. "Naruto.."

"We're going to find Sasuke. So get the fuck ready. Right now."

She knew not to anger him further, since the Kyuubi might come out. At the mention of Sasuke's name she already flew upstairs to get ready. Within a couple of minutes she was downstairs putting her shoes on and walking out the door.

--

The two of them ran around the village. Yes, ran. Naruto had no clue where the hell to find Kurenai. "Sakura-chan, you know where Neji lives, right?"

"Yeah, Hyuga mansion. Why?" Sakura forced out, panting slightly as she slowed down a little.

"Go get him. I'll find Kurenai-sensei, then we're leaving. We'll meet at the gate."

"Sure thing." The two seperated and went their ways, Sakura to get Neji and Naruto to find Kurenai.

Because she was able to split up with Naruto, she could slow down a bit and catch her breath. She made her way to the Hyuga Mansion, hoping that Neji was there. If she missed him and Naruto got to the gate before her, and ended up waiting for hours because she couldn't find Neji, well... it just wouldn't be good. _'But he's so uptight about seeing Sasuke-kun... It's been 6 years and he's obviously not going to come back. Even I gave up...But maybe too soon?' _Sakura dazed into her thoughts, and lucky for her Hinata was just headed to her house.

"Hinata-chan!"

"O-Oh... H-Hello Sakura-chan.." she whispered, stammering as usual.

"Do you know where Neji is? He's supposed to be going on a mission with Naruto and I."

Hinata just nodded "Uhm, follow me." she walked a little down the road to her house and went inside, Sakura close behind her. Lucky for Sakura, Neji was right there training.

"N-Neji-kun..."

Neji stopped at the sound of his cousins quiet voice, he sensed another chakra as well and turned around to see Sakura.

"Neji-san, my apologies but I have orders from Tsunade-sama. You, Naruto and I will be on a mission to find Sasuke."

Luckily, Neji was already ready for a mission. He usually just got ready for one in the morning in case he was sent unexpectedly. He accompanied Sakura and left the house, heading toward the gate.

--_Meanwhile with Naruto--_

The blond took off in a different direction, he had somewhat of an idea where Kurenai-sensei might be since Asuma-sensei was usually oogling over her from a ways away, so he decided to head there. He had no idea where she lived, or what apartment number or anything like that. Within a few minutes he was lucky to find Asuma up on a building, he jumped up to accompany his sensei.

"Asuma-sensei."

"Hm? Naruto?" He turned around, put a cigarette in his mouth then lit it.

"Asuma-sensei, where is Kurenai-sensei?" he questioned, when Sasuke was involved, everything was to the point. All he got in response was Asuma lifting his hand, quickly pointing at a window a couple of buildings away, Kurenai standing in the center of it, watering her plants. **(A/N: Seems its all she ever does, and I almost said watering her pants. XD)**

Naruto quickly jumped across, making his way to her. "Uhh... Kurenai-sensei." he said as he tapped the window lightly to get her attention. She looked up and set the watering can down before she opened the window (A/N: Yes, plants are on the outside. I put them on the inside, go away.)

"Naruto-kun, what're you doing here?"

"The old ha-- I mean the Hokage summoned you on a mission with Sakura, Neji and I...It's a bit of a mix-up, since we should actually be with Sai and Kakashi-sensei..."

"I presume we're ready to leave?"

"Hai, I already checked in. She said the minute we're ready to leave."

"Well, I should go get a breifing at least."

"It's about Sasuke."

"Oh." Kurenai knew very well about Naruto's stuborness when it came to Sasuke, she knew to just go with it although a proper breifing should have been given. Tons of other teachers had taken Naruto and Sakura out to find Sasuke.

--_At the gates with Neji and Sakura.--_

"Where is he?! He was the one that wanted to leave right away!"

Sakura had been going on for about five minutes about how Naruto was late, and that he shouldn't make girls wait. Especially now that she had her hopes up of finding Sasuke, too. She knew that she would be let down, but she couldn't help it. Sasuke still held a part of her heart, but she knew he didn't care for her; she could handle it now.

Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts by a hand waving in front of her face "Oi! Sakura-chan!"

"Hai! Let's go!"

The four left the village, and thanks to Naruto, broke out in a full-out run toward the Sound Village.

--

As always, they were now up in the tree branches. The paths were for travelers, and people who wanted to be found by missing-nins. However as ninja, they were able to go through the trees for more safety.

_'Sasuke...we're coming for you. I'll bring you home...' _ Naruto prayed to find his love, to finally be able to bring him back after all of these years. He wanted nothing more than to share a lifetime with him. '_...if I have to give up my dream of being Hokage for you...'_

"Hurry up!" Naruto shot ahead of everyone else.

_'Then so be it.'_

--

**Authors Note:** Yay. Another little update What do you guys think? Should I bring Sasuke in the next chapter, or the one after? I hope you liked it. Please review, otherwise this story will get abandoned like Far Longer than Forever did xD

Thanks to all of my reviewers so far, you're amazing3


	3. Almost there

**Authors Note:** Another chapter! Sorry it took so long, I forgot about it, and I've had a few troubles, and writers block! If you review, I have less chance of forgetting and get more inspired, which means more chapters! Oddly, I forgot how to write this... so um, this chapter might be a little iffy.. Oh, and my apologies for any grammar/spelling errors. I don't have a spellcheck on WordPad.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.

**Plotline Credit:** Temari.

**Dedication: **Twinfools, for being such an amazing friend. I owe the world to you.

**Reminder of previous chapter: **As always, they were now up in the tree branches. The paths were for travelers, and people who wanted to be found by missing-nins. However as ninja, they were able to go through the trees for more safety.

'Sasuke...we're coming for you. I'll bring you home...' Naruto prayed to find his love, to finally be able to bring him back after all of these years. He wanted nothing more than to share a lifetime with him. '...if I have to give up my dream of being Hokage for you...'

"Hurry up!" Naruto shot ahead of everyone else.

'Then so be it.'

--

The team continued throughout the forest until sunset. Kurenai stopped the group at a small clearing, trees still around them for cover, with a small creek next to them. "We'll set camp here."

"Oi! Kurenai-sensei! We're almost there, can't we keep going!"

"No, Naruto. Even if we did keep going and found Sasuke tonight, he wouldn't come back without a fight. The team would be useless against him. We'll leave first thing in the morning, I swear it."

"That's not soon enough. Sasuke could be gone by then." His hands balled into tight fists. "Then you would have failed your mission, and let down your team."

"...NARUTO! YOU BAKA!"

"What?"

"You can't talk to a _sensei_ like that!"

"Both of you, cut it out."

"Ah, gomen. Neji-san." Sakura managed to punch her fellow teammate once as dicipline for his actions, before turning to face Kurenai. "Gomen for Naruto-kun's behaviour, you know how he can get when things are about Sasuke-kun..." she trailed off as she bowed, hoping for understandment and forgiveness.

"Hai, it's fine. Just set up camp. We're all tired."

--

Naruto sighed, walking away from the fire. They had already set up camp, and the others were just finishing eating. He was always the first one done, and usually had seconds or thirds. But lately he had no appitite, he only ate when neccisary. He decided to walk through the woods.

'_...What am I supposed to say to him... "Sasuke, come back, I need you?" Nah. He'd just call me a loser, and walk away... again. I can't confess, not infront of everyone else... and if I propose we fight alone, they'll just want to help.'_ Before he knew it, he found himself at the creek. He sat down on a rock and let out a heavy sigh. He placed his hands behind his head, and looked up to the sky.

"...Sasuke. Where are you..?" And after a few moments, everything went black.

"Dobe. Get up."

He awoke to the familiar voice, he slowly blinked his eyes open to reveal the gorgeous figure he'd dreamt about for so long. "..Teme?" He got up immideatly.

"..."

"Sasuke-teme!" The blond couldn't help but throw himself forward into the other, gripping onto his shirt tightly. Tears formed in his eyes.

"Get off me." The blond disobeyed, and just clung tighter. He began to nuzzle into his chest.

"I missed you so much, teme."

"You won't have to anymore."

"..Nani?"

"Dobe, I want you to come with me. I can't live without you."

For some reason, those words seemed to tug at his heart.

"Oi! Naruto-kun!"

"Naruto!"

The blond awoke to various voices, all calling his name. They drew closer and faded, in and out (A/N: LOL). He slowly opened his eyes to be greeted by the morning light. "Wha.."

"Naruto-kun! There you are!"

He was greeted by a smiling girl, "What is it..?"

"You dissapeared last night, we were all by the fire and you walked away. I figured you were going to go to bed, and next time I looked up you were gone. We all figured you'd come back by morning...Once you have breakfast, we're going to go finish the search for Sasuke-kun. I didn't eat either, I just started looking for you when I got up."

"Uh, gomen. Let's go."

"Hai."

The two wandered back to camp to find Neji and Kurenai around the fire. "There you are, Naruto."

"Gomen."

--

Soon the team were packed and ready to leave. They took off in the trees in the direction of the Sound Villiage. It took about three hours before the team was across the border. After countless hours of searching they were able to find the crater at Orochimaru's old hideout. Well aware Orochimaru had moved on from this spot, they couldn't just loverlook the memory of seeing their old friend here. Years turned to days, and the memory burned in Naruto's heart, causing the boy to wince. He could've done something more, and if he had, maybe Sasuke would be back by now. Sakura looked to her teammate with sympathy. "Don't worry, Naruto, we'll find him."

"....but can we bring him back this time, Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto, first you're all pumped about getting him, and now he's at our fingertips and you're depressed. What's gotten into you?" He chuckled nervously in response and didn't have enough time before orders were given.

"Neji, please use your Byakugan to search the area for any signs of a newer hideout or any other trace of them."

He only nodded once, "Byakugan!" Everyone waited paitently for Neji, he searched the area thoroughly for any signs they could have been back here, or if the Byakugan would enable him to find the next hideout. Naruto clenched his hands into tight fists while he tried to recognize any chakra near him, then like blood pulsing through his veins, he felt it.

"Sasuke."

--

**Authors Note:** Oh my god. Sorry that it's SO SHORT. I had writers block, and I couldn't get this chapter right. I'm confused as to how I want to bring Sasuke in, so I just thought of it this way... **I believe the next chapter will be the last. ** However I WILL leave it to reviewers. So, my question: Do I end it here? Yes, or No. It's entirely up to reviews and my decision will be left out of it.


	4. Forgive Me?

Alright. So I'm just clearing this up, it'll be posted on all stories. Please read.

First off, I'd like to apologize to my readers and reviewers. I know I keep saying I'll update more, sooner, faster, and yet I just end up updating even slower. There's been some complications in my life, and I've been feeling somewhat broken lately. I can't bring myself to write in these moods, as I produce the worst work and I'm never happy with it, or with myself. I'm behind in school, and my moods have been suffering more than my grades(I currently have a C- average.) On top of that, my friends are...being well, rather bitchy. I'll leave it at that, as I don't want to badmouth them, because this is public and I know I'll hurt them if they read my thoughts, but it's my opinion and I'm entitled to it. Again, I am very sorry and I beg for forgiveness, as most of you are so kind to me and show nothing but love for my stories. Thank you so much, I really appreciate it.

I currently have a mess of stories, and I can't decide which ones I'd like to update. I think I'll post one more chapter of my SasuNaru fanfiction "How Can I live without you?" before in a form, abadoning it for a few months. I'd like to focus on Far Longer Than Forever and get it to what I dreamed of it being when I thought of the plotline. I'm...very very unhappy with the way it's turning out. I've currently just re-posted chapter one, so if you've read/would like to read it, please go back and read it if you haven't already, and don't read past the first chapter as it won't make sense. To clear this up;

My "List of Priorities."

**1) **Fix up Far Longer than Forever.

**2) **Get a new chapter of How Can I live without you posted

**3) **Continue updating both fanfics.

I plan to spend a week on writing one chapter of one of the stories, and post it every Sunday(possibly Friday) once this list has been completed, then do the same but for the other story.

Again, things get complicated at school, and I must focus on my studies, and getting out of the "broken-ness" and how lost I am in my own little world. Hopefully things will get better, but I am slowly coming back. Also, before I forget, this Monday (December 15th) I'm leaving for the Holiday to spend it with my dad, and he's moving houses. I get internet back fairly soon, sometime that week but I'm not sure when. I'll have to help him move in, and of course it's Christmas so I can't be on the computer all that much.

Once again, I'm very sorry. Thank you all so much for your understandment, and I'll get future chapters out asap. If you have a question, feel free to PM me. Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays. I wish the best for you and your family.

Much love,

~Inde.


End file.
